


Sharing A Bed for the Night

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: Chaos Battalion and Their Beloved General [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Mando'a, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Gavel, Strikeout and General Novhret find themselves at a hotel. There is only one bed. It’s a twin.</p>
<p>Based on the prompt "Imagine your ot3 having to share a twin sized bed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing A Bed for the Night

Gavel’s eyebrow rose as he looked at the bed. The single bed. Which just so happened to be a twin.

“Well, I for one think this situation might actually be to our advantage.” Strikeout commented, seeming to be highly amused by the whole situation.

“And how, exactly would this be to our advantage?” Gavel asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Strikeout turns to Tari, who had been silent since before they’d arrived at the hotel. “What do you think, General?”

She seemed to be preoccupied. Glancing at the bed, she shrugged. “We can make it work.”

A grin stretched across Strikeout’s face at the same time Gavel’s mouth turned into a frown. “I think so too, Tari.” he said, turning his grin on his Commander. She seemed to catch the hidden meaning behind his words.

Gavel looked between the two. “I don’t think I like where this is going.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think you will. Quite a bit, actually.” Strikeout was practically leering at him.

Tari seemed to pick up what Strikeout was thinking and she smiled, a small giggle rising in her throat.

“Strikeout, what are you–don’t you dare!” But it was too late. Strikeout pounced on his Commander, catching hold of him and dragging him to the bed where he proceeded to push Gavel down onto it and climbed atop him. Leaning over the side of the bed, Strikeout picked up Tari, depositing her atop Gavel as well.

She practically beamed down at her Commander as he struggled under the two of them.. “Come on, Gavel. It’s not like we don’t do this in the barracks.”

“Yes, but that’s different.” he insisted, glaring at Strikeout, whose leer still hadn’t left his face. “Di’kut.” he snapped at him.

Strikeout just smiled and fell fully on top of him, reaching up to begin petting Gavel head, paying special attention to the area just behind his ear. Gavel fought against the pleasure for a few more minutes before he gave up, defeated.

“Oh, come on, it’s not so bad.” Strikeout said, ignoring his struggles turning his own head to smile at Tari.

Their General had taken up residence curled half atop Gavel’s chest, her head resting on his shoulder. She yawned. “Jate ca, cyare’se.” she murmured softly as she drifted off to sleep.

“Jate ca, Tar’ika.” Strikeout murmured in response, smiling fondly at her. Gavel couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his mouth as well.

Turning his face back to Gavel, Strikeout pressed a kiss to his Commander’s lips. Pulling back, he smiled fondly. “See? This isn’t so bad.”

Seeing the two people Gavel cared most about happy he sighed, finally relenting. “Yes it is.” he grumbled, though there was no force behind the words.

Strikeout shrugged. “Whatever you say, Commander.”


End file.
